User talk:Windsword7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zephyr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 17:37, October 15, 2011 Welcome to wolf role play wiki:).Next time you want to role play a wolf,ask Meerkats123 or Sir Rock.Moonstar Also your wolf needs an ID code.How about YDM018?Zephyr's litter-Mates are Hazel(She's my wolf:D),Annabal and Shadow.Thanks:)Moonstar Wolves must be born in the pack you wish to role play in. No wolves are allow to join a pack without the permission of the leader. So Zephyr can not just join the Druids. he must be born in the pack. Every wolf gets an ID Code, and there are only two adult males left in the Druids you can choose from, YDM018 and YDM020, Zephyr must be one of these wolves. When you join one of the packs, you have to pick an unused ID Code, the M stands for male, F stands for female. Sir Rock 03:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who you mean. Do you mean Meerkats123? Anyways, I saw that Moonstar wanted Zephyr to be her litter-mate so I made him that way he is old enough to help out on hunting and maybe roving at other groups. There are suppose to be no unrelated males in the Druids right now. Sir Rock 03:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this role play works by ID Codes, it helps us keep track of wolves and their litter-mates and parents before they get a user to play as them. It also helps us keep track of how many members are in a pack. This role play is realistic and is based off of the packs in Yellowstone, that is why each ID Code starts with a Y which stands for Yellowstone, the next letter stands for the pack the wolf was born in D = Druids, H = Hell Hounds, B = Bad Dogs, R = Rascals and Q = Quapaw. The next letter stands for the gender of the wolf, M for Males, F for Females and the three digit numbers just means helps tell wolves apart. I think you are thinking of this role play as a warrior thing, that is for this new role play here, Warrior Canines Wiki. Sir Rock 03:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You can role play as Zephyr at Lamar Valley Meerkats123 21:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Supporting Annabel Could Zephyr be supportive of his sister, Annabel in the war over her pups? The alpha female doesn't want her to have them because she mated with a Rascal, their biggest rival but Annabel just wanted pups of her own. (Annabel's my wolf.) Another one of my wolves, Josephina, left the Druids because they wouldn't let her have pups. You can now role play as Zephyr at Lamar Valley Meerkats123 01:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) You can now role play as Zephyr at Lamar Valley Meerkats123 03:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What would make this site better? Meerkats123 20:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC)